This invention relates generally to a recording device for printing with ink on a recording medium, and more particularly to a non-impact recording device which uses thermal energy for printing. Various types of non-impact recording devices have been proposed and some have been put to practical use. Of these devices, the most noteworthy are heat sensitive recording devices and presently a substantial number of heat sensitive recording devices are in practical use because of their simple construction. However, this type of recording device uses heat sensitive paper and a recording chart. Therefore, there are problems with respect to deterioration of the paper and effacement of written records by high temperatures and organic solvents. Maintenance costs are also high.
To resolve these difficulties, a so-called heat transfer type thermal printing system is conventionally used for transferring heat-melting ink to ordinary paper. The ink is carried on a film for subsequent application to the paper. This approach solves the problems stated above of deterioration and instability of the records, but a drawback remains in that maintenance cost is comparatively high because the price of the ink film is high and it is difficult to type many times on the same ink film, unlike conventional impact ink ribbons.
What is needed is a non-impact recording device using thermal energy which provides high stability for the recorded matter and records even on ordinary paper without high cost.